Hell Hath No Fury
by Rose Bane of the Pagans
Summary: Come closer, mortal, and listen to my story. A story about chaos, war and fate. It is the story of one goddess, and the concequences that follow the path of her golden apple. Hell hath no fury like the goddess of dischord. Welcome to the story of Eris. Th


Rose B.: Hey dudes!… hmm.. No that's not right… Thanks for attempting to read this? How about…. SPIDER STOP EATING THAT FLY!... Oops.. I was talking to my cat… /**_looks over at the remains of the fly/_** Ewwww…. Nasty stuff. Any who! Disclaimer do your thing!

Disclaimer: Rant about how much I hate you? Or about the fact that you own nothing/**_gets hit by a frying pan/_** YOU WHORE!

Rose B.: I do my best! … by the way, I really like reviews, but who doesn't?.. it makes people feel special… or how about a bribe? Review me and I'll return the favor!

_

* * *

_

_O wonderful muse Clio. _

_Can you hear me now? _

_I beseech you and your almighty wisdom._

_You keep watch over me and my fellow historians._

_I look up to you, respect you, love you and pray to you._

_Now I ask just one favor._

_Teach me how to educate others who seek out such wisdom. _

_Show me now wise muse,_

_for I am in need of it._

* * *

_Prologue:_

Before the Birth

Walk closer mortal, and tell me, what is it you seek? You have been found at the gate of Mount Olympus. So what is it you want now?

Glory?

Fame, fortune and women?

_Immortality?_

Perhaps just a story, for you see, I happen to be good at those. And I? I am Hermes and in some ways, the guardian of the Gates of Olympus. I send messages from one god to another. I am loved by many. However, I love only one and she, I can only assume, the hate she has for me, after all I have done to her.

She has such passion, deadly envy, full of chaos and discord. She was quick to anger and slow to forgive. With her hair so black it shone blue in the day sky. The dark haired beauty of Nyx. Her eyes were such a rare gem, a deep royal purple just like the royal purple robes made at such a high cost, even rich kings struggled to afford one. So beautiful… and never mine. It was evident that she was a daughter of Nyx, but she showed so much resemblance to Hera, it is obvious that she was born through one and raised by another.

She was never truly mine or any other man (mortal or otherwise). She was her own. She was the goddess of chaos and discord. She was Eris.

* * *

Eris has no father. Her mother is Nyx, goddess of the Night. Nyx is one of the ancient goddess, possibly older than Gaea, and not to forget the fact that she holds so much power over the Olympians, even Zeus fears her. Therefore any offspring of Nyx always posed as a possible threat to him. She has seven possible "threats". Six were born through the union of her and her brother Erebus (A/N: Don't flame me on this one, it's strait out of mythology. And it seems that nearly every god and goddess is guilty of "making babies" with their siblings.) there was Ker, goddess of violent death, Senca, goddess of old age, Hemera, goddess of the day, Moros, god of doom, Somnus, god of sleep and then there was innocent Philotes, goddess of affection. All were children of Nyx and Erebus.

Then there was Eris. She was not borne though a happy union, or any happiness for that manner. She was given life though the will and prayer of Nyx, (who only wanted the child to spite Erebus after a nasty argument, resulting in Erebus leaving Nyx for a young nymph.) but it was Lady Hera than sent the blessing of life to Nyx's womb. Once Nyx had conceived her child solitarily she flaunted her swollen belly throughout Olympus and the night sky.

Then once Nyx began to feel her labor pains she cried out for Hera and her handmaidens. Thirteen hours of labor is what Nyx went through. Once her child was brought into the mortal world she knew that she had won, she had the last word and not Erebus. Nyx drew the babe into its sliver blanket and directed her powerful voice to the caverns of the Underworld, Erebus' new home. "Do you see her, Erebus? Do you see what I have brought into this world, you spineless little worm? She is MINE!"

If only Nyx had known the irony of her words. For you see, Nyx didn't know at the time thather child would never be hers.

* * *

So , was it any good?If it was let me knowby reviewing or even if you didn't like it, let me know... and whyif you don't mind. 

Don't forget, I promise to return the favor if you do review... I swear to God I am not trying to bribe you!

* * *


End file.
